


Fallin' for you (and your WiFi)

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Supercorptober2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: While Lena left to go search for her phone, Kara waited for her return so she could enter the WiFi password. Kara bounced her leg impatiently as she decided to try and guess Lena's password for the heck of it.She first tired 'kale' but that didn't work. Kara tried a variety of other words such as 'salad', 'pantsuit', and 'books'. Finally, on a whim, she typed in 'Supergirl'. She waited with bated breath as she stared intensely at the loading symbol.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 25
Kudos: 442





	Fallin' for you (and your WiFi)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Fall
> 
> I wasn't originally going to do Supercorptober this year, but since Supergirl is ended, I decided to do it. I had a hard time keeping up with all the days last year and I'm quite swamped with college work, but I will try my best to post things on time. if they're a few days late, i apologize, and please bear with me. That being said, I hope y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> This is based on the prompt:  
> Person B trying to mooch off of Person A's wifi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they're now connected to Person A's wifi...

Kara was giddy at the prospect of spending the night with Lena. They both hadn't had too much time to spend with one another with work and Kara's superhero duties getting in the way.

Lena had invited her over for dinner and a movie. Kara eagerly accepted as she suggested a sleepover as well and Lena had agreed.

At CatCo, Kara felt like a child waiting for the bell to ring so she could have a sleepover with her best friend. Unfortunately, she didn't have too many of those in school.

As soon as she finished her article and send it to Snapper, maybe using a bit of super speed, she quickly packed up her things and texted Lena that she was on her way.

She planned for not having time to stop by her apartment, so all her stuff was in her car already. She would normally not take her car, but Alex told her it wouldn't work if she didn't run it once in a while.

While Kara didn't necessarily need to drive, she liked the feeling of cruising down an open road with the top down.

Going down to the parking garage, she got into her car and shoved her laptop bag and purse onto the passenger seat.

She turned on the car as the engine hummed to life. She ran her hand down the steering wheel before pulling out of the garage and out onto the street. She passed by all the trees with their leaves changing color signaling the start of fall. One thing Kara always loved about Earth was autumn. She enjoys all the vibrant colors, breezy weather, and it gave her a chance to bring out her well-loved flannels.

The roads were pretty packed as it was a Friday evening as she navigated her way through traffic. She pulled over to the local flower shop about a block from Lena's apartment to pick up a bouquet of flowers.

She picked out a bouquet of lavender. She knew it was unconventional, but she thought they smelled wonderful and she loved their deep purple color.

Getting back into her car, she drove the last few minutes to Lena's apartment and pulled into her fancy underground parking.

After finding a nice spot, she gathered all of her things and practically flew to the private elevator that went directly to Lena's penthouse.

Elevators still made her nervous as she bounced on the balls of her feet as the numbers climbed. This elevator was special in that Lena installed a little TV screen above the buttons. It had the floor number in the top corner, but it also had cycling videos of cute animals. They always distracted Kara and made her smile.

Lena had told her she designed and installed it herself when Kara disclosed to her one night that elevators made her feel claustrophobic.

Staring at the cute video of a puppy playing with a kitten, Kara didn't even realize that she had already made it to the top floor.

The doors opened with a 'ding' as they glided open smoothly. She grinned, as she practically skipped into Lena's apartment.

Lena was already there at the kitchen table, work laptop open with a large red mug of steaming tea right next to her.

Kara smiled softly as she put her purse down on the floor loudly so that Lena would know that she is there.

Lena looked up with a smile as she noticed Kara holding the bouquet of lavender.

"Hi," Kara smiled as she set all her stuff down and toed off her shoes. She had to physically stop herself from using her super speed to get to Lena. She stopped in front of her and held out the bouquet, "I got this for you."

A light pink blush dusted Lena’s cheek as she accepts the bouquet with a shy smile, "they’re lovely darling thank you."

Not it was Kara's turn to blush as she shuffled on her feet and shook her head, "it was no problem."

Lena smiled as she got up from the high bar stool to get a vase for the flowers. "I already ordered the food and they said it would be here in about thirty minutes," Lena added as she walked up to the sink.

"Great, I'm starving," Kara grinned as she patted her stomach.

"You're always hungry," Lena replied, rolling her eyes affectionately in response. As Lena was at the sink, Kara's phone dinged with a text message.

Kara decided to ignore it in favor of walking over to Lena's limited DVD collection.

Kara felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket paired with more dining.

"I'm so sorry about that," Kara apologized as she took it out and silenced it.

"Are you sure it's nothing important?" Lena asked as she joined Kara next to the TV.

"I'm sure it can wai--" Kara stopped mid-sentence as she read the message on her phone. It was her work email and the subject was in all caps and read

PONYTAIL IF YOU DON'T RESPOND IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, I'LL HAVE YOU FIRED.

Kara's anxiety immediately began to skyrocket as she scrolled down to see five more emails from Snapper underneath it.

"Oh Rao," she muttered under her breath as she swiped to open her work email.

Of course, it was just her luck that it wouldn't load. Kara groaned loudly as she mumbled "come on, come on come on," to herself.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked as she saw the worried look on Kara's face.

"Snapper apparently sent me this really urgent email and it won't load on my phone," Kara huffed as she jogged to where she had dropped off her laptop bag next to the front door.

She gave up on trying to load it on her phone, so she just set it aside and booted up her laptop.

Lena followed her to the kitchen table where Kara had set her laptop next to Lena's.

Kara tried to open her browser but the little dinosaur with "no internet connection" came up. Normally, Kara would always smile at the little pixelated extinct reptile and play the little game, but today she was in no mood. She just wanted to not get fired tonight and spend a nice relaxing night with her best friend. Is that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was. Kara cursed her computer in Kryptonian as Lena tried not to laugh. She felt bad and could tell that her best friend was stressed but she also looked adorably flustered.

"It said it won't connect to the internet," Kara frowned as she clicked the little 'WiFi' symbol in the corner of her screen. She had her computer to where it would normally connect to Lena's WiFi since she often came to the penthouse to work on articles with Lena.

"Oh, I upgraded my router last weekend," Lena remembered as she leaned over Kara's shoulder to look at the list of networks available.

"It should be that one," Lena pointed to one that said 'Lan Solo' with a slight blush of her cheeks.

Kara laughed a bit at the name. she thought it was absolutely adorable that Lena was a secret nerd. Kara clicked on it and it asked her for the password.

Kara heard her phone ding again as it vibrated aggressively on the kitchen counter. Kara groaned as she flipped it open and saw yet another email from Snapper, "yes, I'm working on it!"

Exasperated, she set down her phone just as she heard another email trill. Kara let out an exaggerated huff but frowned when she saw no new notifications on her screen. "I think that one was you," she said to Lena.

Lena frowned as she was not expecting any emails tonight. She walked over to the living room to find her phone. She couldn't see it there so she must have left it in her bedroom earlier when she was charging it.

While Lena left to go search for her phone, Kara waited for her return so she could enter the WiFi password. Kara bounced her leg impatiently as she decided to try and guess Lena's password for the heck of it.

She first tired 'kale' but that didn't work. Kara tried a variety of other words such as 'salad', 'pantsuit', and 'books'. Finally, on a whim, she typed in 'Supergirl'. She waited with bated breath as it loaded.

After a few seconds of waiting, it finally displayed an 'incorrect password'. Kara pouted to herself as she looked around and heard Lena rummaging in her bedroom closet before hearing a triumphant, "there you are!"

Before Kara could second guess herself, she typed in her full name into the password bar.

Seconds ticked by like hours as Kara bit on her lower lip. She looked over her shoulder as she heard Lena come padding back in.

When she looked back at the screen, the 'no internet connection' dino was gone and replaced with it was her email home page.

Kara blinked slowly as she processed the fact that Lena's new WiFi password was her full name.

"I found it," Lena said as she waved her phone, " and the email was just something from Jess that she forgot to send me earlier." Lena's brows furrowed as she set her phone down on the counter saw Kara's dumbstruck expression. She followed the Kryptonian's blank gaze to the blonde's computer screen.

The screen that was fully loaded.

Lena's eyes widened as she connected the dots. Kara had guessed her WiFi password. More importantly, Kara had guessed that her WiFi password was fucking 'Kara Zor-El Danvers69'.

"Look, I can explain," Lena began as she twisted her hands nervously in front of her while Kara remained silent.

"Why?" Kara asked after a beat when Lena didn't say anything.

"Will you believe me if I said it was a joke?" Lena asked in a small voice, wincing at how made up that sounds.

Kara shook her head as she knew that Lena would never do something like that.

"Look it's kind of stupid, but they always say to make your password something hard to guess but easy to remember and the first thing that popped up in my mind was you," Lena admitted as she looked down to the floor.

Kara smiled as she turned around and got down from the stool to face Lena, "that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Lena's head snapped up at Kara's admission as she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "really?"

"Yes, really," Kara grinned as she saw the sheepish smile spread across Lena's face, "you know since we're just out here exposing ourselves, I might as well admit that I've been falling in love with you since the day I met you," Kara shifted nervously on her feet. "And maybe your high-speed WiFi too," she added on, nervous words tumbling out of her mouth.

Kara heard Lena's sharp intake of breath as she opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"I mean, it's totally fine if you don't feel the same way. Why wouldn’t you since you have my name as your WiFi password? It's wrong to assume though and I'm in no way pressuring you to--"

Lena cut off Kara's rambling by grabbing the lapels of the blonde's button-down and pulling her close. She tilted her head up and pressed her warm lips against Kara's.

Kara's eyes widened in shock before she registered that Lena's lips were just as soft as she imagined, if not more. She sighed into the kiss as her eyes closed and arms wrapped around Lena's middle.

"Just in case it wasn't clear, I've been falling for you too," Lena admitted once they both pulled away to catch their breath.

Kara couldn't stop the grin from spreading on her face, but she found that she didn't want to.

They both leaned in for another kiss, but their smiles were both so big that it was more of them just breathing against each other.

The sound of the doorbell made both of them jump as they reluctantly pulled away from each other's embrace. Lena smiled as she saw Kara's eyes light up when the blonde remembered that it was the food that she had ordered before the reporter showed up at her apartment.

Kara went to answer the door, but before she pulled away, she gave Lena a wicked smirk, "I think the 69 was a nice touch. You know who to call if you ever want to recreate it."

Lena choked on her spit as Kara sent a cheeky wink her way before honest-to-god skipping to the door.

Lena sighed as she shook her head. She sometimes wondered how she managed to fall in love with someone as awkwardly charming as Kara.

Glancing to the door where the blonde held so many takeout containers that it obscured her face, Lena knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra kudos to you if y'all know what lavender symbolizes.
> 
> Thanks to the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for helping me out.


End file.
